Tonight's Dream
by nkitty29
Summary: Normally he wouldn’t get so close. He would stay his distance and watch from afar, but tonight was different. Tonight she wasn’t the innocent girl he had always watched, but... Ikuto x Amu :Lemon:


I don't own Shugo Chara and never will...

Random post. Random lemon, so not for kids...  
FYI: This story was previously posted on **my** livejournal. I decided to post here too.

**Tonight's Dream**

Ikuto x Amu (They are **older**...both of legal age.)

* * *

Normally he wouldn't get so close. He would stay his distance and watch from afar, but tonight was different. The hot summer night had drawn him in. He was like moth attracted to fire. She was the fire. She was what hypnotized him. She always had him in a trance, but tonight was different. Tonight she wasn't the innocent girl he had always watched; no tonight she was moaning his name in her sleep giving herself pleasure as she dreamed.

* * *

In her dream it as only him and her. She was moaning his name as he moaned hers. She was in his embrace as he was inside her.

She panted for air as she was reaching her climax. From her lips his name escaped. "Ik-Ikuto…"

* * *

His body flinched as he heard his name coming out her mouth. He never knew his name can be said in such a way. A feeling within him arouse, along with something else, as he continued watching the girl. His pants felt tighter as he felt losing control.

He wanted her…now.

* * *

Amu knew how her dream would end. It ended the same way every night, she would reach her limit and he would disappear leaving her naked and alone wanting more.

Yet she still made an effort, "Don't go…"

His lips curled up into a mischievous smirk as his ears heard her plea.

No, he wasn't going anywhere tonight.

_

* * *

_

This has to be another dream…

Amu thought as she felt a body against hers. Her hands were pinned down by a hand; the other roamed her body underneath her gown. Her eyes slowly opened meeting the lustful gaze of the boy on top of her.

_Ikuto…_

His dark eyes stared down at her with hunger and desire.

_Yes, this has to be another dream. There's no way he can really be here. It's just impossible._

He leaned in and captured her lips. His tongue licked over her bottom lips begging for entry. She wasted no time in giving him access. Their tongues danced with each other fighting for control over the kiss. He won and had his way her.

His kiss became more possessive as he deepened it. His hand still played upon her skin soon the other enjoyed in on the fun. In a matter of seconds her chest was exposed; the nightgown was tossed aside. He chuckled at the sight before him. Her breasts were small and pert. "Cute…" He whispered in such an exotic tone that drove her insane.

His lips devoured hers once again and explored her mouth. His hand started to play with one of her breast. She couldn't control herself, she moaned into the kiss. Amu arched her back wanting to feel more of his touch. "M-more…" She didn't want it to stop. This was better than any other dream she had before.

Ikuto loved the power he had over her.

His lips trailed down her exposed neck. He left his mark upon her skin. She was now his and only his. He continued his way down. His tongue licked over one of her harden nipples in returned he heard another cry of pleasure from her. She wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer. She started to breathe rapidly as her mind clouded with lustful thoughts.

Ikuto bit down on her nipple as her leg made contact with his groins. He pulled away from her and stared down at her. Their eyes met and showed their hunger for each other.

_I want you! Need you!_

"Don't go." She was afraid that this dream would end like the others.

"You're such a foolish girl." His voice was sexy to her ears. "I'm not going anywhere."

He laid kisses upon her skin and let out a groan as her hands touched his bare skin. He was waiting to be touched. Amu peeled off his black shirt and threw it aside. Her hands roamed his body wanting to feel all of him. They moved down to his pants. She earned another moan from him as her hand brush again his erection. She played around with the belt and zipper. In one swift motion she pulled down his pant and boxer revealing him completely to her.

Ikuto was thankful for the darkness around them or else she would have seen his flushed face. He didn't want to give her the upper hand. However, these thoughts were thrown out the window as her fingers touched his member. "Amu…"

His hand had traveled down her curves. She shivered at the touch. Oh, she loved it. His fingers played with the lace of her panty.

Damn it, he was teasing her! She wanted him!

"No-now!" Her voice was weak, but still heard.

He striped her of the cloth that covered her wet entrance. Her hips jerked up as his fingers touched her womanhood. He was playing with her! No! "Ah-ah…Ik-Ikuto..plea-please."

"What do you want?" He wanted to hear her beg for it.

"Plea-se…" Her voice was stuck in her throat and it didn't help that his fingers continued teasing her.

"Say it…"

"T-take me!" _Love me...Fuck me...I want you now!_

The magic words.

Ikuto smirked. He brought his wet fingers to his lips and licked off her juice. "With pleasure."

He positioned himself to enter her. They both moaned in pleasure and pain as they became one. Her legs wrapped around him as he began to thrust into her. Their bodies were pressed against each other, it added more to the passion and heat that was building up. He started out slow trying to find the rhythm with her. Her cries increased. Her nails clawed his skin as he picked up the pace.

"Ik-Ikuto…O-oh!" She was so close. His member hit the right spot every time.

He didn't stop, he wouldn't. He loved the feeling of being inside of her. Her walls were closing tight around his cock as he moved in and out of her. They were reaching their limit as they moved faster against each other.

"Ikuto!" She screamed out his name as she reached her climax. She continued to hold on to him.

"Amu!" He released his seeds inside of her. He let out a low groan before falling on the bed beside her.

The sheets were dirty from their juices, but neither care as they wrapped themselves shielding the night breeze that danced around the room.

They panted for air.

"Ikuto-" She didn't even finish her sentence as his lips captured hers. His kiss was gentle yet there was still carving and lustful desire. He pulled her naked body closer, not wanting to let go of her ever.

Her body ached but it didn't matter to her, it was worth it. The experience was just…she couldn't even find a word to express the pleasure she had felt.

Yes, this was better than any other dream she had before.


End file.
